


4:53 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Reverend Amos Howell heard footsteps in his dark bedroom, he remained under the blanket.
Kudos: 1





	4:53 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

After Reverend Amos Howell heard footsteps in his dark bedroom, he remained under the blanket so that his daughter's spirit couldn't find him.

THE END


End file.
